Darkness Ends, Life Begins
by Zerographe
Summary: The job is not yet done. The Crystal has crowned its king, and Noctis has ascended, ending the plague of the stars. Is death the end or the beginning of another mission? Join Noctis, the boys, Luna, and the rest for their grandest adventure yet!


_Disclaimer: The author does not own any properties related to Final Fantasy XV or otherwise related to the Final Fantasy franchise. All that is owned is the plotline making use of characters and locations portrayed in Final Fantasy XV._

 **Ch 1 - The job's not yet done**

For the first time in ten years the sun rose on Eos. As the sun crested the horizon, the last vestiges of the daemons that had wrought so much destruction and pain faded. The Kings of Lucis had done as was prophesied so long ago- they had sacrificed the last of their line to end the Starscourge.

The three crownsguard sat on the steps of the Citadel, the Crown City of Insomnia crumbling and in disrepair. Gladio sat arms atop his knees broadsword cast to the side as he gazed over the square. Ignis and Prompto sat much the same way each quietly involved in his own thoughts. They too had been prepared to die, but not to end the Starscourge. They had been prepared to give their lives for their liege, their friend, their brother in all but blood. In the end, as Noctis' life came to an end and as his ascension reached completion, the crownsguardsmen could only watch as a beacon of astral light littered with crystal dust pierced the dark sky from the Citadel's throne room bathing Insomnia and eventually Lucis and the rest of Eos in an ethereal blue light. The light was gone before they knew it, but when the three regained their wits the daemons were gone.

"You know…" started Prompto as the stood from his seated position. He picked up the guns from the step behind him and holstered them causing his companions to look up.

"And what is it exactly that we know?" inquired Ignis, the man's unseeing eyes drifting to gaze in Prompto's general direction.

"Well, it's just that we succeeded in what we set out to do ten years ago," Prompto sounded wistful and just a bit teary. "We got Noct to Luna. We brought Noct home, and we retook the throne."

"Those are the facts, my friend."

"Well that's just it. We all sacrificed so much to get here. Noct and Luna sacrificing the most, and now, with the sun rising, it all just seems so empty, you know?"

This time it was Gladio who stood and crossed his arms as his battle worn face crinkled into an expression of deep thought. "Noct knew what was expected of him. When we sat around a campfire that one last time you could hear it in his voice. Whatever his ancestors or Bahamut had told him, he knew what needed to be done."

"But just because it was his duty doesn't mean this isn't a pyrrhic victory!"

"Pyrrhic? Been reading my dictionary have you, Prompto?" intoned Ignis from his seated position.

Prompto blushed. "Well...um...I did it to try and impress Cindy ok Iggy…" he stammered, and with that the tension was broken.

Ignis was the first to chuckle followed by Gladio who let out a full-bellied laugh. Prompto looked at them defeated before feeling the corners of his lips curl upwards and joined in the laughter. They laughed for a good while before it slowly tapered off, the sounds of their mirth echoing around the square.

"It's nice to feel the light again," said Ignis, turning his face to the sun.

Scratching at his beard, Gladio sighed before saying, "This is what Noct would have wanted. Us, sticking together, having a laugh even if he's not here."

"So what do we do now?" inquired Ignis to no one in particular. Prompto squinted into the distance seeing that past the Citadel gates a growing number newscasters, journalists, and citizen onlookers had arrived. However, no one in the crowd noticed as a dark speck slipped as their feet and the bars of the gates.

"Hey, Gladio, is that what I think it is?"

"What are you talking about? We expected the crowd outside. The city center and the immediate area around the Citadel has been largely empty for the last decade but the outskirts of Crown City are still occupied."

"No, I mean out there just inside the gates. I think it's Umbra!"

Unable to see the dog Ignis adjusts his glasses. "He's probably following Noct's scent. It's how he always found us and I think he knows Noct is gone."

"Oh...maybe you're right, Ignis. We gotta take care of him. For Noct!"

"Prompto, the pup's been fending for himself longer than we were on our journey," grumbled Gladio. At this point, Umbra had reached the base of the steps and without sparing so much as a glance at the three men, he loped up the steps and into the Citadel.

"We should probably follow him. Right?" asked Prompto. Gladio nodded his assent as did Ignis and the three proceeded to gather their belongings and follow the dog up the steps. As they walked the halls of the Citadel their footsteps echoed in the empty building. Not so long ago, before the fall of Lucis to the Empire, this building had been stately, shining, and a beacon of the strength of the nation of Lucis standing against the Empire. Now, the columns, paving stones and rich tapestries lay dusty and cracked. The doors to the throne room were wide open just as Noctis had left them. The newly risen sun's beams shined through the collapsed portion of the ceiling and the remaining windows in the throne room, bathing the room in a warm morning glow.

Umbra sat at the base of the dias directly in front of the throne chair. The Crystal still hung grotesquely above the throne chained up in place by Ardyn. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio came to a stop at the base. Their thoughts could not help but drift back to the night before when they had come home to the Citadel and entered the throne room only to find that Ardyn had hoisted the decayed and rotting bodies of those they held dear from the ceiling. King Regis, Luna, Claris, and Ravus. It had been a disgusting sight, but in the daylight it had appeared that Noctis' ascension had caused the corpses and chains to disappear. A pulse of light emitted from the crystal and briefly illuminated the room in astral light. Very faintly crystal dust began to collect and swirl in aimless patterns across the floor.

"What was that?" asked Gladio. There was no response from Prompto who was simply staring up at the crystal.

"What happened? You both know I can't exactly see all that well," responded Ignis.

"Specs, the Crystal just glowed," said Prompto. "After Noct ascended, should it be...I don't know...asleep? Inactive?"

"It's what Noct thought too. Only those of Royal blood can harness the power of the crystal. Umbra certainly isn't human and we are not royalty so I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you."

Umbra let out a short bark followed by rapid wagging of his tail. The light in the room began to dim putting the warriors on alert. Worried that the Starscourge might not be completely over, Prompto was the first to draw his weapon, followed by Ignis. Gladiolus simply hoisted his great sword over his shoulder and readied himself. Moments passed, but nothing happened and the three relaxed their stances.

"So…" Prompto holstered his gun and crossed his arms.

"I'm going up there to check it out," stated Gladio, striding towards the dais. The other two followed quickly behind him. Coming to a stop next to Umbra the companions looked down onto the throne chair. There, lying just a bit too innocuously was the ring of the Lucii beneath the large gash in the back of the chair where Regis' blade had pierced Noctis' chest. The band looked worse for wear, but the stone at its center was shining dimly.

Prompto reached out as if to grab the ring only to be nudged by Umbra who growled at him. Prompto quickly retracted his hand and as he did so, the ring began to glow just a bit brighter, pulsing lightly as it did so. The crystal above them began to glow in resonance with the Ring of the Lucii. Crystal essence began to sweep into the room and swirled around the three men standing on the dias. The glow continued to grow until the light became blinding. When the light faded the Crownsguardsmen could not quite believe their eyes. Before them, deep in slumber were King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV and his bride-to-be-but-never-was Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. Noctis was seated on the throne, head propped on his arm resting on the armrest of the chair. Luna's head was gracefully laid beside Noctis' elbow. The scene was as if out of a dream. The glow from both the Lucian crystal and the ring had faded to but a soft glow but in the fading light the silhouettes of the Past Kings could be seen surrounding the sleeping couple.

"My eyesight is poor, gentlemen, but there appears to be someone occupying the throne," Ignis drily whispers.

"Not just one person, Iggy. It's..it's Noct and Luna. Maybe we're just delirious from fighting monsters all night, but they're here, in the land of the living," responded Gladio in awe. Prompto simply was grinning ear to ear and pulled out his camera to shoot a shot of the slumbering couple.

Noctis was dressed in a crisp black suit the flair and gilding of Regis' royal garb gone. His hair and beard had remained as they were, but the soot and dirt of battle had been washed away. The stress lines of ten year's hard travel had faded, but the matured angles of his face made it clear he was no longer the young man who had set out from Insomnia with his three best friends. Lady Lunafreya on the other hand looked as they had seen her all those years ago, her face smooth and at peace, a small smile gracing her lips. Resplendent in white with her blonde locks braided and swept elegantly upwards, no one present in the room could say they had seen a more beautiful sight than their would-be queen by their king's side.

The soft glow of astral energy ebbed and as its last vestiges returned to the crystal, King Regis' astral could be heard echoing in the empty room.

" _Dearest Luna,_

 _You did well to...to deliver the ring to Noctis._

 _Wayward though my son may indeed be..._

 _he has made me proud._

 _May you two know happiness."_

The glow of sunlight returned and Umbra gave a yip of joy and proceeded to sit on his haunches, head cocked to the side as he looked at his mistress and his master. Only natural light now filtered into the room and the sun's light returned.

Noctis felt warmth and the distant sound of familiar voices speaking in hushed tones. Was that Prompto and Ignis bickering? Some things never changed, Noctis thought to himself. His best friend was always a bit excitable. The sounds were closer now and he felt his limbs, heavy in the chair.

"Ngggh"

"But Iggy!"

"Shh! Prompto, you'll wake His Majesty," chided Ignis softly. Prompto's first reaction after snapping his pictures had been to rush to the throne wake Noctis and Luna. Ignis had grabbed his arm to stop him and the bickering had ensued.

Gladio was intently watching the throne and the soft rise and fall of his monarch's chest. The nagging guilt at the back of his mind that he had let Noctis sacrifice himself on his watch was releasing its icy grip. He knew that as the Chosen King, Noctis had only done as his destiny had dictated, but it did not change that the duty of the Amicitia family was to protect the Lucian royalty. His focused staring meant that he noticed as soon as Noctis' breathing pattern began to shift and his fingers moved slightly. He certainly didn't miss the groan that meant Noct was coming to. He didn't have to wait long before Noctis raised his head and opened his eyes. Gladio grabbed his companions by their collars and pushed them downwards.

"Kneel, you bickering idiots. His Majesty is awake." The tone of Gladio's voice quickly silenced his other two friends.

Noctis blinked a few times to clear the cobwebs. It felt like an eternity ago that he had departed Eos for the Astral plane. After summoning his ancestors and Luna to join him in cleansing Ardyn's spirit and ending the Starscourge he had floated in the ether his arm still burning from power he had used to fulfill his promise to restore the light. In an instant Luna appeared before him, beaming as she embraced him. It had felt like home.

One by one, the Kings of Lucis appeared before him, including Bahamut. His father, cloaked in armor had stepped forward. He could hear the pride in his father's distorted voice as he thanked him for fulfilling what he could not and that he was so very sorry that he had sent him away, not telling him that his destiny was to make the ultimate sacrifice for his people and the people of Eos.

The scenery shifted from the ether to an aerial view of all of Eos, lit with the sun's radiance. He saw Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Iris, Cindy, Cid, Cor, and all manner of other people rebuilding and attempting to fix the destruction that had swept the planet. He saw the throne of Lucis, empty and the flag of Niflheim raised above it. Anger swept his veins at this and Luna's hand moved to grasp his in solidarity.

"You see, my son, your job is not yet done. We must ask that you take your lovely bride and go back. There is much work to be done. The plague of our star has been lifted, and the crystal has crowned its king. Now, you must go forth and bring the crystal's light to all those who need it."

Noctis and Luna stared up at the towering forms of Noctis' ancestors and one by one they drew their weapons. The crystalline royal arms shot from their hands and into Noctis' chest as they had during his journey. With that, the astral plane began to fade and with Luna's hand in his, Noctis returned to the land of the living.

The world shifted into focus and Noctis noticed for the first time his three friends kneeling before him heads lowered in deference and respect.

"So it takes me dying to teach you guys how to kneel, huh?" jibed Noctis, his voice full of mirth. Prompto's head shoots up faster than a Sabertusk pounce his mouth stretched wide in a grin. "Please, guys, get up. If I have my way, you'll never kneel in front of me."

"I don't believe that would be proper, Majesty," Ignis stood and dusted off the front of his glaive uniform.

"Hah. We saved the world. If Noct says we don't have to kneel then we're not kneeling, Iggy," laughs Gladio.

"You boys sure seem to be having a lot of fun over there," Luna laughed as she pulled herself up to sit on the arm of the throne chair. She leaned back to rest her left arm on Noctis' shoulder. Her right came up to cup Noctis' chin and turn his head to face her.

"Hi there," Noctis whispered as he looked up into Luna's eyes.

"Your wish came true," smiled Luna. Noctis looked at her in confusion before she continued, "You saved me."

"So I did. Though I think my dad had something to do with that."

"You saved me," repeated Luna as she leaned down to capture Noctis' lips in a sweet kiss. The three friends grinned at the sight. As usual, Prompto had no intention of missing this moment, and snapped a photo.

Their lips held for several moments before parting. "I've waited so long to do that," whispered Noctis to Luna.

"I certainly hope we'll have many more chances to do so now that we won't only be communicating via dog mail."

Umbra voiced his displeasure at being ignored causing all those present to laugh. Noctis and Luna stooped to pet the dog who reveled in the attention.

"So, Noct, I gotta ask, how are you here?" questioned Prompto.

"That's a long story…" started Noctis before the shrill ring of a cell phone cut him off. Ignis pulled his phone from his pocket hitting the command to accept the call.

"This is Ignis," he answered.

"Ignis, it's Cor," came the response on the other side.

"Cor, what is it?"

"You guys in the Citadel?"

"Yes, it's done. Ardyn is gone and the darkness lifted. In fact-"

"I know that. I'm in front of the gates with my men holding the crowds back. Get out here and help me. We need to establish order!"

With that the line went dead. Ignis matter-of-factly returned the device to his pocket before turning to Noctis, "Your Majesty, the Marshal is holding the line in front of the Citadel. It seems that the citizenry and media are attempting to gain access the premises."

"According to the news everyone knows that the darkness lifted first in Insomnia before spreading to the rest of Eos. There's also a rumor in the news that you were spotted at Hammerhead before we headed here," added Prompto scrolling through the news on his phone.

"Guess that means it's time to get to work," sighed Noctis rising from the throne chair.

"You won't be alone. We're all here for you," Luna came to stand beside Noctis, interlacing her fingers with his.

"All right then! Let's go!" exclaimed the ever-excitable Prompto.

The royal party set off through the Citadel discussing with each other what they might find outside. As they reached the front doors of the building Noctis paused for a moment and reached into his jacket with his free hand to withdraw the picture Prompto had given him before their showdown with Ardyn. Those were simpler times, their goals clear and straightforward. Today was going to be a mystery and Tomorrow yet to be determined.

"It's time," Luna tugged on Noctis' hand and with that they stepped into the light, descending the steps one at a time in unison followed by Ignis- Royal Advisor to the King, Gladiolus- the King's Bodyguard, Prompto- the King's closest friend.

They proceeded up the main drive to the gates where Prompto stepped into the guard booth to open the gates. He looked to Noctis for confirmation. He nodded. Cor Leonis turned his head as the gates opened and his eyes widened at the sight of his King and the Oracle hand in hand accompanied by their entourage.

"It's all you," said Gladio.

"No turning back now," added Prompto

"Godspeed...and take care," finished Ignis. The same few words they had said to him hours ago they said now in a completely different light.

Lightheartedly, Noctis replied, "Walk tall, my friends."

With that Ignis stepped up to the line held by Cor and his men and nodded to the Immortal Shogun. Today he would play the role of herald.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. My fellow Lucians. Visitors from other nations. May I have the pleasure of introducing to you for the first time, His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, King of Lucis, Savior of Eos and his consort the Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, Oracle..."

 **To be continued…**

A/N:

So, after waiting 10 years to play Final Fantasy XV, sitting through the convoluted story that was Kingsglaive, watching the overtly Japanese backstory of the Brotherhood anime, and playing through the game, I have to say that I enjoyed the experience. Well, maybe not the waiting part, but having been a Final Fantasy fan for so long, I felt FFXV was a worthwhile experience. They really did a good job of creating a deep and expansive world to explore. However, in true Final Fantasy fashion, it's somewhat hard to follow and we're filling in plot holes everywhere with our imagination and some characters never got the development I wanted to see. I liked the ending, I thought it was fitting for a game that might not (and personally, I hope not. Final means Final.) get a sequel, but my overactive imagination could only think of what could be, might be, and this is the result. What if that final scene was King Regis wishing Noct and Luna happiness on the mortal plane? There are so many things left unresolved in FFXV. The Empire is still there even if the daemons are gone and what would happen to Lucis without a ruler. Hell, what would happen to the boys?

I haven't written for fun in a while, so hopefully this is coherent and you can follow the story. I would love to hear from all of you and hear your thoughts on my take and if you'd like me to continue. Enjoy!


End file.
